oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Looking Back on High School Life Report
Looking Back on High School Life is one of several essays/reports written by the main protagonist, Hachiman Hikigaya. It was assigned to him by his Modern Japanese teacher Shizuka Hiratsuka. In Chapter 8 of Volume 1 he completes his revised version that Shizuka made him write. Summary It revolves around Hachiman's ideals. He believes that those who enjoy their youth are deceiving themselves. And that those who enjoy youth believe lies, secrets, sins and failures are simply the beginning of what makes youth interesting and valuable. These people believe the more failures you have, the more "unique" you become. It is proof of the "teen experience". According to their values, he, himself, who failed to make friends should be at the height of his youth. Yet their assertions are nothing but a convenient excuse to participate in "youthful indiscretion". Thus, those that enjoy their youth have poor morals and are evil. And people that don't enjoy their youth are righteous and just. Hachiman concludes that those who follow/enjoy youth are hypocritical and evil liars and that they should die in a fire.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; prologueMy Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 1; prologueMy Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Manga: chapter 1 pg.1-2 Usage *It was used as a monologue introduction in the first episode of the anime. *It was used as a monologue introduction of the first chapter of the Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru Mougenroku manga. *It was used as the prologue for the first volume of the light novel. Kanji & Translation |-|Japanese Text= |-|English Translation= Submitted Report 'Looking Back on High School Life' Class 2F Hachiman Hikigaya Youth is a lie. It is nothing but evil. Those of you who rejoice in youth are perpetually deceiving yourselves and those around you. You perceive everything about the reality surrounding you in a positive light. Even life-threatening mistakes will be remembered as single page proofs of your youth. I’ll give you an example. If such people were to dabble in criminal acts such as shoplifting or mass rioting, it would be called ‘youthful indiscretion.’ If they were to fail an exam, they would say school is not only a place for studying. Their pursuit of ‘youth’ excuses even distortions of commonly held beliefs and social norms. Under their discretion, lies, secrets, crimes and even failure are nothing but the spice of one’s youth. And in their corrupt ways, they discover something peculiar about failure. They conclude that while their own failures are generally a part of relishing in youth, others’ failures should be shot down as just failures and nothing more. If failure is seen proof of one’s youth, isn’t it strange not to consider those who fail to make friends as experiencing the height of their youth? Not that they acknowledge that. It amounts to nothing. This is simply opportunism. Therefore, it is a sham, full of damnable lies, deception, secrets and fraud. They are evil. That is to say, ironic as it is, those who do not glorify their youth are the truly righteous ones. In conclusion: riajuu, go blow yourselves up. Trivia * The line 'riajuu, go blow yourselves up' is a reference to the Japanese internet meme - riajuu bakuhatsu shirou! - based on a vocaloid song sung by Hatsune Miku. It is used to refer to someone who has a good life, a boyfriend or girlfriend and is popular with his or her peers. It is typically used by otaku.In the English edition the line is, "You Normies Can Go Die In A Fire". Credits *幻想殺しのnightskyさん for kanji input. *googleさん for (unreliable) transliteration. *NanoDesu(Wintermanceさん) for English translation. References Category:Objects